Hidden by Dreams
by RitsukaVanilla
Summary: Ritsuka finds himself lost in a nightmare, is this a sign of future problems? Will he ever awake from this? RitsukaXSoubi
1. Ritsuka's Dream Part1

**Alright I know I have other stories to finish... , but I just had to get this one out! **

**You should all know, I don't have the privilege of owning Loveless... **

**Reviews are most welcome, and appreciated. Let me know if I got any information wrong, or if I confused you. **

* * *

Cold, blue eyes stared through the golden hair in front of them, as he tried to muster up the strength that left him once his previous words were spoken

"Yes?" The deep, calm voice bellowed through the night air. Pain struck through his already breaking heart. Eyes stinging, not letting the tears escape, Soubi turned to look at the person he undoubtedly hated the most.

"Don't make me regret this." A tone registered as dangerous countered the words spoken before, making his lips curve into a smile most unwelcome by his companion. The strong words echoed in the blonds mind.

"Yes, sensei." Soubi bowed his head, though his mind and heart were telling him to tear the man in front of him into pieces, and turned to leave the eerie atmosphere of Ritsu's office.

Once the door was closed behind him Soubi let a out a deep sigh taking the last bits of his strength with him. Ritsu's words still echoing in his head. Walking to the exit of now darkened school Soubi attempted to rub the frustration from his mind away. There was no possible way that this was going to end well.

* * *

Violet eyes danced as the bell rang letting the students inside know that the school day was now over. Ritsuka leapt up and hurriedly rushed to the door of the classroom.

"Aoyagi-kun, may I have a word with you?" the voice of his sensei stopped him in his tracks. Turning his head to face his teacher Ritsuka looked up, his violet eyes glazed with innocence.

"Yes sensei?" The raven haired boy asked as his furry cat ears visibly lowered.

"Um… Have a nice day!" Shinonome sensei blushed turning her head away from the questioning look of the student before her.

"You too sensei..?" Ritsuka replied unable to stop the confusion from leaking into his voice. Seeing his sensei blush and turn her head, Ritsuka calmly walked away from the classroom door, much less exuberant than before. He knew what his sensei was about to ask and did not want to answer another one of her pry's at his personal life. He was relieved that she had suddenly lost her courage, but at the same time feeling guilty for making the moment uncomfortable.

Lost in his thoughts Ritsuka failed to notice the person standing besides him shooting worried glances with his piercing blue eyes.

Soubi unable to get the boys attention was starting to noticeably worry as his desperate words went unheard by the young boy. Suddenly a warm soft tail slowly slid down the length of his side. Unable to control the chuckle that built up inside him Soubi gently grasped the young neko's tail and ran his fingertip up the soft black fur making the boy snap out of his daze.

"Soubi!" the boy tried to yell, but it came out sounding far different from that.

Soubi chuckled again as the boy turned to face him, a blush growing apparent on his pale cheeks.

"What'd you do that for?" Ritsuka asked as he turned his head away in a attempt to hide his blush. He hadn't even noticed the blond adult walking besides him. Was he really that out of it?

"You started it." Soubi replied in a teasing tone.

"I did not!" Ritsuka shot back his blush, if at all possible, growing deeper.

"Oh? Well your tail seems to be infatuated with me then." Soubi said trying not to let the goofy grin creeping across his face show. Ritsuka looked down at his tail, which had absent mindedly wrapped around Soubi's leg. Ritsuka pulled his tail away from the adult and started to walk away, his face a deep scarlet color.

Soubi calmly followed behind him, trying to repress the laugh that was eating him away inside. This was to much. Ritsuka lost in thought had subconsciously let his tail wonder, or was it subconsciously? Soubi wondered raising his hand to let his finger tap at his mouth.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi prevailed at getting the boys attention this time making the younger turn to look at him showing that he was listening. Soubi hadn't expected this and his rather clever mind suddenly at a loss for words once the violet eyes looked into his own.

_Think, think! Oh! I know!_

"Ritsuka, how was school today? You seem distant." The last part of the sentence had leaked out despite his attempts to keep it in.

"Hmm? Oh it was okay I guess, it's just school." Ritsuka said walking forward once more.

"I suppose" Soubi said, glad that Ritsuka hadn't taken the last part of his question to personal.

Ritsuka stopped in front of his house, eyes stinging from the hot tears that were not released.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka looked up his eyes filled with pain. Soubi placed a hand on the boys cheek as confusion overwhelmed him. Ritsuka closed his eyes trying not to let the tears escape, but instead the action caused the opposite making hot tears prickle down his cheeks. Soubi bewildered and confused just pulled the boy closer to him letting the tears soak into his shirt.

_Wasn't he doing okay just a minute ago? _

Soubi straightened up, someone else was here watching them he was sure of it.

"Ritsuka, would you like to stay with me tonight?" Soubi blushed at the suddenness of his own words. Sure the boy had stayed at his house before, but just the bluntness of his question made it seem awkward.

Ritsuka looked up his puffy red eyes searching for a hint of …something on his fighters face.

"I just don't think you being here tonight is a good idea." Soubi said suddenly very worried. In one swift movement he had the small boy in his arms holding him close to his chest as he swiftly walked in the direction of his house.

"Soubi! What's going on? Put me down I can walk on my own!" Ritsuka yelled confused by the whole situation, only to be quieted by Soubi's deep voice.

**_I just realized that this is going to probably end up a 3 parter... just to let you all know. ;D_**

**_I love to hear your opinions and views. I espically like to know what I do wrong, so if you found any mistakes please alert me._**


	2. Ritsuka's Dream Part 2

**Hello again! ;D **

**I still don't own Loveless... **

**This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry. **

**I'm going to try to update weekly, or sooner. **

* * *

It was then that Ritsuka realized it. Something was not right. He could feel the presence of another close by, and the frightening feeling of being watched. Letting his fear get the better of him Ritsuka clung to Soubi's shirt, suddenly thankful for his protection, closing his eyes tightly to block out the spinning scenery around him, Ritsuka fell into the uninvited darkness of sleep.

_Not now, please not now._

Soubi stopped in front of his apartment door, not feeling the pull of the watchful person from earlier. He let out a sigh, a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Taking out the key from his pocket Soubi awkwardly maneuvered himself and Ritsuka into his flat, almost tripping over a cord that was pulled taut across the door.

_Boo! Boo!_

"You know, that wasn't very kind" Soubi's voice showed no evidence of anger, when inside he wanted to smash the pair of Zeros before him.

"OOH! What's Ritsuka doing here?" Natsou's voice laced with enthusiasm.

"Did you kidnap him?" Youji stood up as he finished off his fighters sentence letting Natsou run up to Soubi to pull on Ritsuka's furry, black ears.

"Hey!! Wake up!" Natsou practically screamed into the small ear making Ritsuka stir in Soubi's arms.

"Geeze what'd you do to him Soubi? He's like…dead." Red hair bounced as he turned his head to face Youji's bored look.

"Ritsuka is going to be staying the night here." Was Soubi's only response before walking further into the house, away from the dangerous grasps of the Zeros.

Soubi calmly stepped into the darkness of his room expertly avoiding the other "surprises" the mischievous pair had left for him. He really was going to need to set some better boundaries. Gracefully he laid down the sleeping boy and covered him with blankets.

When Soubi looked upon the face of his sleeping sacrifice it wasn't the peaceful face he's seen before. It now looked more troubled, sad, confused, but most of all pained. This was not a restful sleep for the boy, anyone could tell. Soubi Placed his hand across the paled forehead and a strange mix of emotions flooded over him. Was this what Ritsuka is feeling?

Withdrawing his hand from the strange sensation, Soubi laid down next to the sleeping neko, watching his every move.

He was going to guard Ritsuka, even if it was from himself.

* * *

**As always, if you find something that needs correction please tell me. **

**Sorry this is so short.**

**-Slaps head- **


	3. Ritsuka's Dream Part 3

**OOO See look I made up for the short chapter, two updates in one day! Oh ya! ... haha say much about my life?**

**I STILL don't own loveless...**

**This is the last part of this chapter!! **

* * *

"Where am I?" Ritsuka wondered around in the darkness of his imagination.

"I'm here." A deep voice came through the shadows "I told you I'd come."

"Seimei, is that you?" Ritsuka wondered closer to the area of the voice.

"Come closer." The deep voice echoed, now louder as Ritsuka neared the speaker. Running closer to the voice he knew so well, his heart fluttering as he now could sense the presence of another person.

"Seimei I'm coming!" Ritsuka noticed how his voice seemed so small compared to the loud, strong voice of his older brother. As he wondered closer to the voice the heat in the darkness seemed to grow, making him sweat, clothes clinging to his skin.

Suddenly a bright light shone over a tall figure, his black hair reflected the light that shone on it making a small halo over his furry black ears. The toned body covered in a black suit, the heat seemed to not have touched him, standing there Ritsuka felt very small and weak compared to this, this god from the dark.

"Seimei!" Ritsuka's eyes danced with joy as he embraced his brother, his head snuggled comfortably on the broad chest.

"Seimei, where have you been? Why were you hiding?" big violet eyes looked up and locked on their older version.

"Nisei, get him off me…now." The strong voice spoke with no emotion. Another figure appeared in the light now. Long, straight black hair fell down to a small waist. Deep green eyes peered through the black hair in front of them.

"Acknowledged" A voice so unique and so distinctive Ritsuka had turned his head in amazement to stare at the entering figure. He could only guess this was Nisei.

"Seimei did I make you mad? I'm sorry, don't be mad. I don't want to let go." Ritsuka pleaded, eyes welling up with hot tears. "Don't leave me again."

"Aw…how touchingly annoying." The strange yet beautiful voice of Nisei drown out Ritsuka's pleads with his brother making the small neko turn to him again. An eerie smile spread across the small face as his big green eyes pierced into the raw emotion in the violet eyes.

Ritsuka fell to the floor, unable to hold back the tears as they glistened in the light as they fell from closed eyes.

"OH he's crying! _Heh" Nisei walked closer to the broken child taking malicious pleasure in watching him cry. _

"I said to remove him." Seimei's cold voice echoed in Ritsuka's ears, making him wince as his heart broke into smaller pieces at the heartless words. Ritsuka could feel someone grab his arms before dragging him a short distance away.

"He doesn't want you, you've been replaced." The chill in those words hit Ritsuka hard making more tears fall from his almost drained eyes.

Ritsuka looked up to the frightening grin above him, but once he caught Nisei's gaze something else caught his own.

From the corner of his eye Ritsuka could see color floating gracefully dancing in the distance. He turned his head hurriedly, eyes suddenly found no interest in crying anymore. A bright blue butterfly shone itself. Even if all the lights were out the brilliance of this butterflies colors would shine in the darkness. The graceful purity captured Ritsuka's violet eyes captivating every emotion in the boy.

"Soubi"

"Aw he ruined the surprise…_boo!" _

"_Calm down Nisei, you can still have your fun." Seimei actually smiled at the devious figure a short distance away from him. _

"_Thank you, I like watching him cry." Nisei's face lit up with delight as a smile that would have been described as cute, by people who are oblivious to the smug, demented, and eerie demeanor, made its way across his small face._

Seimei turned to look at Ritsuka, who was still entrapped with the beauty of the fragile creature.

"Are you afraid, Ritsuka?" His words sent out with a mocking tone.

"Soubi." Ritsuka stirred in his sleep again, turning his face towards his fighters. Blond hair spread across the pillow in all directions, Soubi's paled face still set towards Ritsuka's. The boy had been asleep for a while now, turning his head to the clock set on the small table besides his bed Soubi read 1:04 am. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He needed to help; he needed to guard the sleeping boy next to him.

"Soubi"

Ritsuka's small voice made the adult turn his head towards the sleeping figure.

"Ritsuka are you awake?" Soubi's low whisper made the blond hair across his face dance over his mouth before his hand pulled it back behind his ears.

With no reply Soubi assumed that the neko was still sleeping away lost in his dreams. Placing a tentative hand on the milky skin across the small cheek Soubi let his hand slide into soft black hair, threading through the silky strands.

"Don't leave me." Ritsuka's small voice echoed in Soubi's ear.

"I won't leave you" Soubi replied whispering into the small pale ear before lifting his head back up. Hot tears prickled down Ritsuka's paled cheeks landing on the white sheets making them almost transparent.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, making the whole house echo.

* * *

"Do you think they are fighting?" Natsuo asked Youji curiously.

"I wonder." Youji innocently replied before turning to his fighter.

"Oi! What if Ritsuka's losing his ears!" Natsuo exclaimed with almost too much excitement. "Soubi is such a pervert."

"Wanna lose ours?" Youji teased, losing the innocent look he had before as he playfully rolled on top of his companion to tickle his stomach.

"Ahhh Youji, that tickles!" Natsuo said, his words mixed in with overwhelming laughter.

* * *

Ritsuka sat straight up tears leaking through his closed eyes, as Soubi's mouth curved into a small frown.

"Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka opened his stinging eyes to look at the worried blond in front of him.

"Soubi" Ritsuka's voice crackled as he looked into the piercing blue eyes. Without another word Soubi pulled Ritsuka onto his lap, letting the boys head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Ritsuka said unable to stop more tears as he let them drip onto the soft fabric of Soubi's shirt.

"Why are you sorry?" Soubi asked, confused with the sudden apology.

"I'm so sorry." Ritsuka repeated.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Ritsuka." Soubi stated.

_I'm the one that should be apologizing._

Time passed by slowly as Ritsuka finally calmed down enough to talk again. The occasional sniff and hiccup were all that was left of his crying.

"What happened?" Soubi finally spoke up while he made small, soothing circles on small back of his sacrifice.

A deep breath sounded through the small boy in his lap,

"I…I had a bad dream."

"Oh? Was it that bad?"

"I … I don't remember." Ritsuka's voice got smaller as the words exited his pale lips. Looking up into the blue eyes he let out another sigh, "I'm going to go get some water." That was not what he had intended to say, but those words came out none the less.

"I'm okay Soubi, you can go back to sleep." Ritsuka said sliding himself off the bed.

"Watch out by the door…Natsuo and Youji put a brick there, to your left there are pebbles so don't step there, and they still might have rope pulled across the door." Soubi calmly stated he had to make sure the boy didn't hurt himself with the childish games.

"Yikes, uh okay." Ritsuka said before carefully dragging his feet slowly across the wooden surface. His eyes glued to the floor for some hopeful hint of the future traps, it was no good though not only were his eyes still watery, there was no way anyone could see in this darkness.

Finally reaching the door Ritsuka slipped out of the darkened room, into the small living room area. He could hear mumbling coming from the couch. It sounded like Youji, probably talking in his sleep. Ritsuka flipped on the switch to the kitchen brightening up the room instantly, making Ritsuka close his eyes to shield them only see dots.

"Damnit" the muttered curse seemed to make things better, as he opened his eyes again. The room didn't seem as bright as it did before.

"So you still have your ears?" Youji and Natsuo asked curiously. The sudden voices almost made Ritsuka scream out in shock.

"What? Of course I still have my ears!" Ritsuka stated bewildered at the question.

"Oh… "

"We though Soubi"

"Was taking"

"Them" The pair smiled as they finished each others sentence.

**Next chapter FLUFF!! ...Because I like fluff... :D**

**As always, if you find any mistakes please notify me. **

**Or if you want to tell me happy things THOSE WILL BE FINE WITH ME TOO!! **

**HEARTS FOR MY REVIEWERS - is touched- **


	4. I stink?

**Still don't own LOL**

**This is a weird chapter... heed my warning ...**

**any mistakes please notify me, or if I confused you.**

**Thank you for reading ;D**

* * *

Ritsuka never made it back to Soubi's room though; instead he laid down on the couch bed with Natsuo and Youji.

"What do you mean by that?!" Ritsuka nearly yelled, "What makes you think Soubi was taking my ears?"

"Well…" Natsuo giggled, "We heard a rather…excited scream…" Natsuo scooted closer to Ritsuka on the couch bed as Youji locked a rather mischievous look with his fighter, across the confused neko.

"I don't remember screaming." Ritsuka laid his head further into the pillow, trying to think of what they could possibly be talking about. With no warning Natsuo rolled on top of the confused boy while Youji was pulling at his ears.

"They really won't come off!" An excited Youji yelled before moving his head right over Ritsuka's, there noses almost touching as blue and black hair mixed together.

Looking up to see Youji's light crimson eyes while still in shock from being pounced and pulled made a small blush rise across his pale face. His chin was being tickled and taunted by the blue bangs. Youji looked quite amused with the blush forming on the face under his, Youji moved his face closer to Ritsukas; his lips a light touch on the boy's forehead.

"I guess you were telling the truth." Youji commented, he could feel the heat radiating off of Ritsuka's cheeks.

"Wow, you're really skinny, you know that?" Natsuo interrupted as he stared down at his legs around the small middle.

"Um, cough…?" Soubi finally got the three boys to look up from a rather peculiar position.

Soubi had woken up when he heard a strange thump noise outside his door. Curious, he peered out to see Natsuo straddling Ritsuka with Youji …Kissing him?

Trying to make as much noise as possible, Soubi walked out of his room, to stand next to the couch. The boys obviously didn't hear him; they were still in the same position.

"Wow, you're really skinny, you know that?" Natsuo had said, while he was …almost bouncing on top of Ritsuka's middle.

_Okay that's enough you._

"Um, cough…?" Soubi had finally gotten their attention, as each boy looked up in shock.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

_Get them off of me!_

Youji and Natsuo seemed to get the hint with the glare they were receiving from Soubi, Natsuo crawled off of Ritsuka and sat cross legged on the other side of the bed as Youji pulled his head away and sat next to his fighter, a small smirk playing across their faces.

When Ritsuka was finally able to sit up fully he shot a glare at the Zero pair, the smirks still fully across their faces.

"Ritsuka, why didn't you come back?" Soubi said after he glanced at the clock. 7:00 am, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, but without the presence of his sacrifice by his side his will power drained from him, letting in a most welcomed sleep.

"He said he didn't want to go back because it stinks like you Soubi." Natsuo calmly said in response.

_I stink?_

Youji giggled at the astound look on Soubi's face.

"I'm hungry" He said, avoiding the whole topic of stink. At that same time Ritsuka's stomach growled loudly, making Soubi smile at the sound.

He could skip classes again; after all he was one of the best students there.

Although dealing with Kio would be a hassle.

As if on cue a smiling green haired Kio opened the door and waltzed in.

"Good morning Sou-Chan!" He gleefully yelled, as he almost tripped over the rope that was still in front of the door.

"Ahh! This house is a death trap with those psychopaths here!" Kio said trying to catch his balance. Looking up he paused to take in the sight before him. A guilty looking Natsuo and Youji sat on one side of the couch bed, while a blushing Ritsuka was untangling himself from the blankets.

"Wha? What's Rit-chan doing here? Soubi you pervert!" Kio yelled once again, tears almost visible in his eyes.

"Kio you're pretty funny this early in the morning." Soubi calmly replied,"I was just going to take them to breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Throwing that last bit in was defiantly a plus; he wouldn't have a complaining Kio on his tail.

"Sou-chan, you're not going to class again? Sensei is not going to be happy with you." Kio finally gained control, not to mention he'd just been invited to breakfast.

"YES!" Natsuo and Youji both yelled back in unison.

Ritsuka also taking in the scene that was playing out before him finally spoke up, silencing everyone else in the room.

"Soubi, I need to go home I need to make sure my mom's okay." The words exited his mouth before he had even thought of what he was saying. In reality he just wanted to get away from the situation, this was too much for him at the moment.

Soubi seeing his frustration sat on the bed next to him.

"You need to eat first, we all know you're hungry." A smile played across his otherwise calm features. If he could only get Ritsuka to stay with him a bit longer, then he would have a chance to see if the person was still watching him. He needed to make sure Ritsuka was going to be safe.

Completely oblivious to Soubi's inner conflict Ritsuka replied

"No, I'll be fine."

It was then that Natsuo, Youji, and Kio stepped in

"Liar"

"We all know you're hungry."

"Come to breakfast Rit-chan! Kio wants you too!"

For once in his life, Soubi was thankful for Kio's pleas. Glancing back down at the dark hair next to him Soubi heard a sigh.

"I guess, but afterwards I have to go home!" Ritsuka gave in, he really was hungry, and not to mention the fact that if his mother had found out he wasn't home last night he was going to get hit.

"Good!" Kio stated proudly. Natsuo and Youji went to go wash up and prepare for the outing, leaving Kio, Soubi, and Ritsuka still in the front room. Not before long a loud crash was heard through out the house.

"Kio, please go see what they are doing." Soubi said shaking his head a little.

"If I die, it's all your fault!" Kio said looking back as he was walking towards the wash room.

"Ritsuka" Soubi whispered into the boy's ear making him turn his head towards the voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Soubi leaned in letting their lips lightly touch before standing up and walking to his room to ready himself as well, leaving a once again blushing Ritsuka alone in the living room

_Thank you? Thank you for what? What did I do for him? Why does everything have to be so confusing? _

"What's wrong Rit-chan?" Kio said with a curious look on his face. Coming out of the troubling wash room, where those "psychopathic nutcases" were having a water fight and Kio got stuck right in the middle of it, he saw a very troubled look on Ritsuka's face.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking." Ritsuka replied putting on a smile. He hated it when people worried about him. Did they not think that he had things under control? …well sort of under control.

"Are you sure?" Kio questioned with a look of disbelief on his face.

Just then Natsuo and Youji walked in with still drying hair.

"Are you ready Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked, interrupting Kio's question.

"No" Ritsuka said as he walked in the direction of the wash room. By the time he had finished every one was gathered in the direction of the door waiting for him. Walking to the restaurant Ritsuka held on to Soubi's hand making Kio scowl. Breakfast went well for everyone. After Soubi had paid the bill they walked out front. Ritsuka's house was in the opposite direction of Soubi's, so he kindly asked Kio to go walk with Natsuo and Youji to his house, and to make sure his house wasn't burned down by them. Kio had reluctantly agreed and set off with the Zero's. Ritsuka almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Soubi I can walk home by myself you know." He said looking up to the blond who was now walking besides him.

"I know, I just wanted to be with you for a little longer." Soubi replied. It wasn't a lie, he really did want to be with the neko, but he also wanted to make sure that 1. He was not going to be watched and 2. He wouldn't be to badly hurt by his mother.

Nearing his home Ritsuka's heart raced, how was he going to explain to his mom why he wasn't in school? He hadn't thought of that before. Then the memories of the night before rushed back into his head. He squeezed the warm hand intertwined with his. Soubi looked down, he could see the worry in the violet eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Soubi said as he glanced down again.

Stopping in front of his house Ritsuka noticed his mother was out, that was a relief, he could run to the safety of his room, but was his room really safe? What was that feeling he had gotten last night? He was sure that it was not something good.

"Soubi, who was here yesterday?"

The question had caught Soubi off guard.

_So he did feel the presence._

"You know you call me if you need anything." Soubi then turned to leave.

"Answer my question!" Ritsuka yelled after him.

"You were being watched." Soubi replied, silently slapping himself in the head for saying that. The answer seemed to catch the boy off guard giving him the time to walk away. This was a subject he defiantly wanted to avoid.

Soubi walked back to his house, silently cursing himself for letting that happen. He should have known Ritsuka was being watched.

Ritsuka walked into his house and went straight to his room; he got out a change of clothes and walked into the wash room.

A nice hot bath should clear his mind. Laying in the warmth of the Ritsuka forgot about everything that troubled him, and let himself enter a state of mindfulness. It was quite relaxing, making him tired.

After his bath he dressed and laid on his bed, welcoming a restful sleep.

He awoke at twilight, to a creeping feeling, the same from the day before. Without thinking Ritsuka walked out into the hall, his mother was most likely in her room with the door closed again.

Going to the kitchen, the feeling got scarier, making Ritsuka turn his head in all directions to try and rid himself of the creeping feeling, by reassuring that he was indeed alone.

"_You were being watched." _Soubi's words echoed through his head. Ritsuka bolted for the door running to the house he usually tried to avoid. Never stopping to look back, never slowing down. He wanted to get away from that feeling; no he needed to get away from it.

Suddenly

BAM!

He crashed into someone. Stepping back to catch his balance he realized who it was.

"KIO!"

"Ouch kid, that hurt." Kio said rubbing his side where Ritsuka slammed into him.

"Sorry." Ritsuka said in small voice. "Um Kio-san, will you walk with me to Soubi's house?"

The question caught Kio off guard, why was Ritsuka suddenly so afraid? Looking down at the boy Kio saw the worry in his face. It almost scared him; the vulnerable look he'd seen was so much different from the stern face he was used to seeing. This must have really been something bad.

"Sure, just don't run into me again." Kio stated half laughing; he didn't like the mood that was being set by the over frightened boy.

The walk to Soubi's house was quiet; Kio had just come from there so when he opened the door again he was met with curious glances.

"Look who ran in to me." Kio said, once again trying to lighten the mood.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice actually showed signs of surprise. Seeing his blond fighter Ritsuka relaxed and walked into the house. It seemed that Youji and Natsuo were headed to bed, and Soubi was helping them get their bed ready.

Soubi walked over and embraced the small neko.

"He was there again." Ritsuka whispered into the pale ear.

"Thank you Kio-chan, oh you're very welcome." Kio said out loud, obviously hinting something.

"You're right, thank you." Soubi said looking up to his green haired friend.

Kio actually said nothing; he just smiled and walked out the door to head home, again. Natsuo and Youji didn't bother questioning and laid in bed. They were very tired.

"Can I stay with you again?" Ritsuka asked innocently, he now looked more like a child than ever before.

"Of course." Soubi smiled and led Ritsuka into his room. Sitting on the bed he watched as Soubi gracefully readied himself for bed, and sat down next to him.

Without thinking (once again) Ritsuka snuggled up to the blond. He needed comfort right now. Gladly welcoming him in his arms Soubi held the boy close.

"_He said he didn't want to go back because it stinks like you Soubi." _Natsuo's words found their way back to his head.

Breaking the comfortable silence Soubi whispered

"Do I really stink?"

Ritsuka looked up to see the serious face. That almost made him burst out laughing. Instead he held it in and put on a serious face of his own.

"Yes" A whispered reply found its way to the fighter's ear, Soubi made a surprised face; he had honestly not expected that.

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing.

Soubi shot him a confused look making the boy laugh more.

"You, you stink good Soubi." Ritsuka said, his voice still caught up in laughter.

Soubi wrapped his arms tighter around the child, joining him in his laughter.

_Whew._

* * *


End file.
